onversefandomcom-20200214-history
Onverse Guide Applications
Hello fellow Onversers! We are once again taking applications for being part of the Onverse Guide Team. Please read this notification carefully if you have interest in becoming part of the team, as not following the instructions might exclude you from being accepted. Before filling out a Guide Application and applying, please read the Terms of Use, which you may click HERE for. Please also read the Guide Program Handbook as it contains important information that a Guide must follow at all times; click HERE to view the document. If you’d like to apply to the Guide Team, please follow the instructions below: What we are looking for: You must have an expert knowledge of Onverse. The goal of a Guide is to help people, and you need to be able to answer any questions about the game to be able to help. You must be able to dedicate at least 10 hours per week to being a Guide. You must have patience and professionalism. You need to be polite and not take offense easily. You must work well in a team environment. Using the email that’s associated with the account you’d like to apply for the Guide position, compose an email to guideapps@onverse.com. Subject: Username - Guide Application Body: Age: Please say how old you are and when your birthday is. In-Game Name: What’s your username? Please include if you’ve had any name changes. Hours: When are you normally online? Languages: Do you speak any other language, whether you’re fluent or not? Experience: How long have you been playing Onverse, and what’s your experience with the game? Why I want to be a Guide: Why do you want to be a Guide? Why I would be a good Guide: '''Why would you be a good Guide? '''Suspended/Banned: Have you ever been suspended or banned before, on this account or any other? Being suspended or banned does not immediately make you unable to join the Guide Team. Please be honest. Anything else: Anything else you think would help us know why you should be on the Guide Team, please let us know! You MUST attach a picture of a signed Parental Consent form if you’re under the age of 18, or, if you’re 18 or older, you MUST attach a picture of valid ID. If you need the Parental Consent form, please click HERE. If you don’t attach a picture of either your Parental Consent form with a signature from your parent or guardian or of your valid ID, your application will NOT be considered. Once you’ve completed your application, please make sure everything is correct before sending. After sending, all there’s left to do is be patient as Guides are added on an as-needed basis. A great way to pass time is to continue to follow the Terms of Use, help others throughout the community, and simply enjoy the game as it is. If you have any questions or concerns, please contact either a Senior Guide or Community Manager. A Senior Guide has a purple username. The current Senior Guides are: Carna, Charlz, Crystal, MoonSparrow, Sasha, Somer and Sparkle. Community Managers have a pink username. 'The current Community Managers are: Cindy, Jennie, K80, and Kalei. '